cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Gotham (2014 series)
Gotham (TV series; 2014 - ) Summary The story of Gotham City in the years long before the advent of Batman. Young police detective James Gordon (Ben McKenzie) faces both organized crime and corruption within his own department. Male Deaths *Peter Albrink (Episode: 1.17: Red Hood - Haskins) *Danny Berisha (Episode: 2.9: A Bitter Pill to Swallow - Forensics Officer Cortez) *Bryce Biederman (Episode: 1.8: The Mask - Coleman Lawson) *Michael Bowen (Episode: 2.14: The Ball of Mud and Meanness - Patrick "Matches" Malone) *Peter Brensinger (Episode: 1.17: Red Hood - Trope) *Will Brill (Episode 2.2: Knock, Knock - Arnold Dobkins) *Brendan Burke (Episode 1.19: Beasts of Prey - Bugsy) *Clark Carmichael (Episode 1.21: The Anvil or the Hammer - Connor) *Willie C. Carpenter (Episode 1.13: Welcome Back, Jim Gordon - Leon Winkler) *Steve Cirbus (Episode: 1.9: Harvey Dent - Gregor Kasyanov) *James Colby (Episode: 1.3: The Balloonman - Bill Cranston) *Kevin T. Collins (Episode: 1.17: Red Hood - Regan) *Jeremy Davidson (Episode: 1.7: Penguin's Umbrella - Nikolai) *Brian Donahue (Episode 2.8: Tonight's the Night - Hunter) *Evander Duck Jr. (Episode 1.4: Arkham - Councilman Ron Jenkins) *Michael Eklund (Episode 1.13: Welcome Back, Jim Gordon - Bob) *John Enos III (Episode 1.11: Rogue's Gallery - Jimmy Saviano) *John Finnerty Jr. (Episode 1.10: Lovecraft - Gardner) *Jasson Finney (Episode 1.2 Stevedore) *Stink Fisher *Leo Fitzpatrick (Episode 2.6: By Fire - Joe Pike) *Jim Ford (Episode 1.14: The Fearsome Dr. Crane - Adam Jodowsky) *James Frain (Episode: 2.11: Worse Than a Crime; Episode 2.20: Unleashed - Theo Galavan) *Edward Gabree (Episode 2.9: A Bitter Pill to Swallow - Uniformed Cop) *Michael Goldsmith (Episode 1.17 The Red Hood) *John D. Haggerty (Episode 1.4: Arkham - Councilman Zeller) *Don Hewitt (Episode: 1.2: Selina Kyle - Large Thug) *Hakeem Kae-Kazim (Episode 1.4: Arkham - Richard Gladwell) *Brian Keane (Episode 1.14: The Fearsome Dr. Crane - Boat Captain) *Peter Mark Kendall (Episode 2.16: Prisoners - Peter "Puck" Davies) *Jack Koenig (Episode 1.3: The Balloonman - Ronald Danzer) *Daniel London (Episode: 1.5: Viper - Stan Potolsky) *Roberto Lopez (Episode 1.1 Pilot - Henchman #1) *Peter Maloney (Episode: 1.5: Viper - Isaac Steiner) *Mark Margolis (Episode 2.3: The Last Laugh - Paul Cicero) *Justin Mark (2.17: Into the Woods - Charles Van Dahl) *Danny Mastrogiorgio (Episode: 1.7: Penguin's Umbrella - Frankie Carbone) *Grayson McCouch (Episode 1.1: Pilot - Thomas Wayne) *Brian McManamon *Kelly Miller (Episode 2.9: A Bitter Pill to Swallow - Leonard) *Cameron Monaghan (Episode 2.3: The Last Laugh - Jerome Valeska) *David O'Hara (Episode 1.19: Beasts of Prey - Reginald Payne) *Babs Olusanmokun (Episode 1.15: The Scarecrow - Mace) *David Pendleton (Episode: 1.2: Selina Kyle - Shad) *Larry Petersen *Richard Poe (Episode 1.21: The Anvil or the Hammer - Everett Kean) *Ian Quinlan (Episode 2.15: Mad Grey Dawn - Carl Pinkney) *Nick Rehberger (Episode: 1.2: Selina Kyle - Frat Boy #2) *Paul Reubens (Episode 2.16: Prisoners - Elijah Van Dahl) *Ron Rifkin (Episode: 2.11: Worse Than a Crime - Father Creel) *Sean Ringgold (Episode 1.19: Beasts of Prey - Clint) *Noah Robbins (Episode 2.5: Scarification - Evan Pike) *James Rutledge (Episode 1.15: The Scarecrow - Gennaro Marx) *Lucas Salvagno (Episode 2.7: Mommy's Little Monster - Sal Martinez) *Jeremy Sample (Episode 1.1 Pilot - Henchman #2 ) *Julian Sands (Episode 1.15: The Scarecrow - Gerald Crane) *Al Sapienza (Episode 1.10: Lovecraft - Dick Lovecraft) *Jon Sklaroff (Episode 2.9: A Bitter Pill to Swallow - Billy Boy) *Daniel Stewart Sherman (Episode 1.1: Pilot - Mario Pepper) *Zachary Spicer (Episode 1.20: Under the Knife - Tom Dougherty) *Todd Stashwick (Episode: 2.1: Damned If You Do... - Richard Sionis / The Mask) *Andy Striph (Episode: 1.2: Selina Kyle - Frat Boy #1) *Robbie Tann (Episode: 1.8: The Mask - Timothy) *David L. Townsend (Episode 1.11: Rogue's Gallery - Officer Steven Wenger) *Kett Turton (Episode: 1.5: Viper - Benny) *Joseph Urban (Episode 1.1 Pilot - Butcher) *Milo Ventimiglia (Episode 1.21: The Anvil or the Hammer - Jason Skolimski / The Ogre) *Branden Wellington (Episode 2.9: A Bitter Pill to Swallow - Young Guard) *Isiah Whitlock Jr. (Episode 1.11: Rogue's Gallery - Director Gerry Lang) *Ari McKay Wilford (Episode 2.6: By Fire - Cale Pike) *Dustin Ybarra (Episode 2.2: Knock, Knock - Robert Greenwood) *David Zayas (Episode 1.22: All Happy Families Are Alike - Sal Maroni) *Dan Ziskie (Episode 1.18: Everyone Has a Cobblepot - Jude) Female Deaths *Becky Ann Baker (Episode 1.18: Everyone Has a Cobblepot - Marge) *Allyce Beasley (Episode 1.11: Rogue's Gallery - Dorothy Duncan) *Denia Brache (Episode 1.6: Spirit of the Goat - Anita) *Melinda Clarke (2.17: Into the Woods - Grace Van Dahl) *Shamika Cotton *Ashlei Sharpe Chestnut (Episode: 2.9: A Bitter Pill to Swallow - Officer Parks) *Willa Fitzgerald (Episode 1.19: Beasts of Prey - Grace Fairchild) *Zabryna Guevara (Episode 2.2: Knock, Knock - Commissioner Sarah Essen) *Kristen Hager (Episode 2.13: A Dead Man Feels No Cold - Nora Fries) *Dorothea Harahan (Episode 1.15: The Scarecrow - Karen Crane) *Carol Kane (Episode 2.7: Mommy's Little Monster - Gertrud Kapelput) *Natalia Kiriya (Episode 1.6: Spirit of the Goat - Amanda Hastings) *Caroline Lagerfelt (Episode 1.21: The Anvil or the Hammer - Mrs. Kean) *Makenzie Leigh (Episode 1.12: What The Little Bird Told Him - Liza) *Kaley Ronayne (2.17: Into the Woods - Sasha Van Dahl) *Brette Taylor (1.1 Pilot Martha Wayne) *Julia Taylor Ross (2.18: Pinewood - Karen Jennings) *Jada Pinkett Smith (Episode 1.22: All Happy Families Are Alike - Fish Mooney) *Chelsea Spack (Episode 2.6: By Fire - Kristin Kringle) *Mariah Strongin (Episode: 1.6 Spirit of the Goat - Shelly Lawson) *Brette Taylor (Episode 1.10: Lovecraft - Alice Pepper) *Eileen Weisinger (Episode 1.7: Penguin's Umbrella - Uniformed Female Cop) Category:TV Series Category:2014 TV series debuts Category:Fox TV series Category:Action Category:Drama Category:TV series by Warner Bros. Category:Prequels Category:TV series based on comic books